称呼
by Ersatz Writer
Summary: 种种的称呼，代表着种种的角色。检察官御剑 怜侍，到底是谁口中的人呢？


**AN: **Hey! So I got to write the first ever Chinese fic for Ace Attorney on FFN! Yes! :3

This took me ages. I will probably translate when I can be bothered to get off my lazy arse. Right now I'm just a little emotionally drained to see that I have written TEN THOUSAND WORDS for a language that's really becoming quite rusty for me. Then again, it's pretty much ten thousand words worth of blabber, but better blabber than nothing.

Enjoy!

* * *

"御剑哥~！"

原本是早上清净，凉爽的一杯茶，就这么被叫喊声打破了…

检察官御剑 怜侍无可奈何地叹了一口气，头也不抬地把手中的茶杯放在桌子上。还没有等他缓过神来，就听见办公室1202的大门'咚'地一声打开了。

"御~剑~哥~！"

"美云小姐，" 御剑微微摇了摇头，一脸平静地望着面前气势汹汹的'第二代八咫鸟'。"这里是检察官办公楼，请你不要这么大喊大叫，骚扰周围的人。"

"啊，哦，对不起。" 美云有点儿不好意思地笑了笑，但是没过多久就恢复了原来慌慌张张的模样。"但-但是！御剑哥！这是大事啊，大事！你得下来看一看！"

"大事？" 听到美云的口气，御剑皱了皱眉头，表情一下子严肃了起来。"到底怎么回事？带我去看看。"

美云点了点头，转身便飞速地往楼梯口奔去。确认自己的办公室锁好后，御剑也急忙跟了过去。虽说一共下了12层楼，两人的速度并不慢，不到一会儿就到达了第一楼。

前脚刚一着地，御剑就开始习惯性地打量周围，尽管他已经对这里很熟了 - 毕竟是工作的地方。一眼望去，他并没有看到什么不自然的地方：没有警察或验证人员，也没有血迹和慌乱。不管他怎么看，映入眼席的只有一位目光呆滞的清理工人和门口卖热狗的小贩子。

"到底怎么了？" 御剑皱了皱眉头。

"不在这儿啊，御剑哥！" 美云焦急地喊道，拉着他的胳膊就向外拽。"在外面！"

无奈地御剑只好任由女孩随意摆布，硬生生地拖到了门口。一切似乎很平静，一阵凉爽的秋风吹过一片片金黄的树叶，办公楼前的几棵大树也如往常一样，显得庄严威风。

"美云－"

"你看啊，御剑哥！" 还没有等御剑的话说出口，美云就已经叫了起来。"猫咪！猫咪！"

猫咪…

果然，正如美云所说，在一棵大树光秃秃的枝丫上，有一只小黑猫正在死死地抱着树枝，嘴里不住地发出一些可怜巴巴的叫声。

御剑感到自己的脸一下子冷了下来。

"叫我下来就为了一只猫吗？"

美云似乎并没有感到有什么不对劲的。她的所有精神都集中到了面前那只无助的猫咪。"御剑哥，怎么办啊？" 她拍了拍手。"咪咪！咪咪！… 御剑哥，我怎么叫它都不下来啊！"

_不是'_不下来'_而是_'下不来'_吧…_御剑无奈地揉了揉额头。"这种事，我可就无能为力了。" _毕竟我有恐高症。_"以后如果有类似的情况，拜托请麻烦系锯刑警。" 说完，他转身就要离开。

结果没走几步，就被美云狠狠地拉住。

"御剑哥，你怎么可以这么冷淡啊！" 她似乎很失望，眼神的魅力并不亚于树上的猫咪。"你是御剑哥嘛…见人有难怎么可能袖手旁观？"

_这不是人啊。_御剑叹了一口气，但是又不好说什么。_说实话，我真的不想把宝贵的工作时间浪费到一只猫的身上，可是美云…_

"…好吧，就这一次，不过-＂

＂不过什么啊，御剑哥？＂美云无辜地眨了眨眼。

＂没-没什么。＂御剑摇了摇头。_本来条件反射地想要说'要扣你的工资'… _＂我…会尽力的。＂话虽这么说，他却一点儿头绪也没有。沉思片刻，他终于开口提议："要不然，我们给火警打电话吧。"

"为什么？"美云眨了眨一眼，一脸郁闷。

御剑扬了扬眉毛。"你难道没见过吗？这里经常会有人因为宠物遭难给火警打电话。救火车上面通常都有梯子。"

"梯子？" 只见美云的眼睛突然亮了起来。"对了！御剑哥的办公室里面不就有一个梯子吗？"

"这－这个…"

"没关系的，御剑哥，我这就去拿！" 原本满脸的忧愁，一下子就化作了自信。还没等御剑发言，美云就已经消失在办公楼里了。不愧是大盗八咫鸟的后代，动作真是不一般的快…

没过多久，她就回来了，在身后拖着御剑办公室的梯子。"御剑哥！" 她兴奋地喊道。"我搬来了！"

_真厉害…_御剑暗自感叹着，出自礼貌赶到她身边帮她把梯子架在树干上。架好了以后，美云得意地往后一战，随后挥了挥手。

"接下来看你的了，御剑哥！"

"为-为什么是我？" 御剑有些惶恐地往后倒退了一步。只要一仰头就心慌的他，怎么可能亲自爬到这么高的一棵树上？！

"你不是所谓的'绅士'嘛？"美云一脸坏笑。"这种事，能让女士动手吗？"

"可是…" _我的这套衣服是新买的…_御剑有些迟疑地望了望眼前的梯子。"这架步梯安全吗…？"

"步梯？这不是普通的梯子吗？" 美云皱了皱眉。"算了，反正应该安全吧。你还不知道吗，御剑哥？这可是从你的办公室拿来的啊！"

_虽然我一次也没碰过…_御剑咬了咬牙，感到自己身上的冷汗都已经透过衬衫了。还能这么办呢？他毕竟不是小孩子了。应该可以克服自己的恐惧吧…

但是不管他怎么激励自己，他的手仍然在颤抖。

咬紧牙关，汗如雨下，御剑艰难地登上了梯子的第一步。

"呃…御剑哥？" 美云的声音似乎是从一个很遥远的地方飘来。"你-你没事吧？脸色好白哦…"

御剑闷哼了一声，含糊作为一个答复。第二步…

等到了第三步的时候，身体的颤抖变得越来越激烈，使整个梯子随着他的身体摇晃。全身僵硬的他只想回到地面，无奈腿不愿听使唤，始终冻在原地，而两手也同样，死死地握着梯子，不愿松开。

"御剑哥…你真的没事吧？" 美云的声音似乎很担忧。"要不你先下来吧…"

御剑艰难地仰起头，试图判断自己的折磨还会持续多久。一下子，天空还是旋转，使他差点儿失去平衡。那只猫，那只该死的猫，趴在不远处的树枝上，呜呜地叫着，表情似乎和美云的一样担忧。

_很近了…再上一步就可以了。御剑，抬起头来！你已经不是小孩了！_

一瞬间，他感到自己的身体似乎重了许多，怎么也迈不开腿来。但是终于，终于，他凭着自己的毅力登上了第四部梯级。黑猫显得更近了。也许，就从这儿，只要他伸出手。

"御-御剑哥…" 美云似乎有点儿呜咽了。

只见那只可怜的小黑猫试探性地站了起来，慢慢地向御剑伸出的胳膊移去，表情警惕。一只黑色的尾巴卷了又卷，胡子微微抖动着，向御剑靠了过去。

_就差一点儿了，不要往下看…_

黑猫轻轻地喵了一声，然后卷起身子就向御剑跳了过去。

丝毫没有一点儿心理准备的御剑条件反射地往后一闪，却没能躲过黑猫的一跳。他只感到一个毛茸茸的东西一下子击中了他的胸膛，随后，人，猫和梯子一起向后倒去…原本精神就快要崩溃的他，根本受不了这样的惊吓。还没有等到着地，就被黑暗吞噬了…

御~剑~怜~侍

五分钟后，御剑逐渐苏醒过来。

"御剑哥！御剑哥！" 一个熟悉的声音喊道，随即映入眼席的就是美云焦急的脸以及她怀中那只惹事的猫。一看御剑醒过来了，她就急忙蹲下来，有些迟疑地戳了戳他。"喂-喂，没事吧？你怎么晕过去了啊？"

"…" 御剑摇了摇头，试图遗忘脑子里炸一般的疼痛。"那只猫…"

"没关系，我已经联系它的主人了，" 美云挠了挠猫咪的头。"它脖子上带着一个小领子，上面写着名字和主人的联系方式。" 说完，她就把猫塞到御剑的面前。"你看。它叫'子弹'。"

_…我… 我已经无话可说了…_

"话说回来，御剑哥，你…" 美云顿了一下。"难道… 难道你有恐高症吗？"

"…只是轻微的。" 御剑淡淡地回答道，虽然没有敢直视美云的眼睛。叹了一口气，他摇摇晃晃地站了起来，一瘸一拐地靠着树干休息了一会儿。"以后这种事，还是不要问我为妙。"

美云看了他一会儿，似乎在沉思。"御剑哥，" 她缓缓地开口道，"你真是一个好人呢。明明有恐高症还这么勇敢地帮忙，" 她感激地冲他笑了笑。"我就知道我可以信任你！你真的…好像爸爸一样呢…"

"是-是吗…" _唔，被比喻成快五十多岁的一条先生了吗？_

美云似乎察觉到了御剑的想法，因为她急忙加上一句："当然御剑哥年轻多啦！嗯…怎么说呢，更像哥哥啦！对，就是这种感觉。御剑哥就像亲哥哥一样，总是会给我帮忙指导哦！"

御剑沉默了，一向不善于表达自己的他，此刻也不知道应该如何做出答复。最终，他只好喃喃地道一句："这是我应该做的，" 并小心地把梯子扶好。

_哥哥吗…？ 想起来，更接近妹妹的她，似乎从来没有这么叫过我啊…_

* * *

"御剑 怜侍是我的弟弟。"

狩魔 冥，天才检察官，从来没有叫过他'哥哥'。

幼年的御剑曾经无数次试图纠正她的错误。"冥，我年龄比你大，你应该叫我'哥哥'才对。"

但每次的结果都是一样的。不管是两岁的冥，还是十八岁的冥，都会固执地摇摇头。

"你并不配做我的兄长，御剑 怜侍，" 她永远会这么回答他。"你是我的弟弟，记住了！"

说完，她那个似乎永不停歇的皮鞭就会呼啸而下，给御剑留下满眼的星星和脸上的疤痕。

久而久之，御剑也只好承认，在这件事上，他已经无能为力了。九岁的'弟弟'，领着两岁的'姐姐'，一起在狩魔的指导下长大。

冥从小就对自己的要求很高，有的时候甚至超过了自己父亲对她的要求。她勤奋，却很孤僻。每次御剑送她上学的时候，都会看到她孤独的身影，独自往教室走去。从没有人给她打招呼，而她，带着一副不屑一顾地表情，也从未主动和人家交流过。

虽然并没有血缘关系，但是每每看到这样的场景，御剑都会感到一种莫名的心酸。

那一天，他放学后如往常一样走到冥的小学来接他的'姐姐'。只见冥同往常一样，站在学校的门口等她。但是这一次，同往常不一样的是，这一次，冥的眼睛是湿润的。

御剑起初并没有在意；春天的花粉带来的苦楚他可是比谁都要清楚。两人见面后也没有言语，而是默默地同时转向回家的路。御剑走在前面，思考着晚饭后要做的家庭作业；冥则低着头，慢慢地跟在他的身后。

不久，御剑听到了身后低低地抽泣声。

有些疑惑地他，转身瞥了一眼本应走在身后的冥，却发现她早就停下了。只见她用一只手拼命地捂住嘴，肩膀无声地抖动着。淡蓝的头发遮住了她的眼睛 – 就连她的马鞭也丢在一边，孤零零地躺在马路上。

御剑愣了一愣，首先感到的就是慌乱。怎么了？冥怎么会哭呢? 难道是他惹到她了吗？回家后狩魔先生会这么说？他现在应该怎么办？应该问问她吗，还是装作没看见，尽量不伤害她的自尊心？

慌乱过后，他立马让自己恢复平静，冷静地思考了一下所有的可能性。自己并没有做什么错事，所以应该是和自己无关的。而冥看起来也没有受什么伤，所以不是因为疼痛而引起的。莫非学校…?

御剑深深地吸了一口气，望着正在使劲揉眼睛的冥，终于鼓起勇气向她走去。

"冥，怎么了？"

她并没有回答，双手紧紧地抱着自己的肩，连看都没看他一眼。

御剑轻轻地把一只手搭在了她的肩上。看到她并没有做出什么激烈的反应后，他慢慢在她旁边。

"冥，告诉我，好吗？"

冥微微地抬起头，两只蔚蓝的眼睛因为泪水而显得通红。她并没有看他的眼睛，而是死死地盯着自己的鞋子，似乎有点儿羞涩，也有点儿懊恼。御剑看到她咬住自己的嘴唇，似乎坚决不想说话似的。

"告诉我吧，冥。" 御剑尽量用自己最温柔的口气说道，一下子感到自己的脸似乎也有些不自然的红了起来。"我…我不会告诉狩魔先生的。"

冥的头飞速地抬了起来，一脸惊愕。_难道真的不能告诉狩魔先生吗？_御剑暗自纳闷，但是冥的表情已经给予了他一个答案。

_嗯… 以冥的性格，大概不会轻易告诉我吧。_不如来一个激将法；对付冥来说，这一招屡试不爽。

"不会是学校有人欺负你吧…"

貌似随意的口气，果然得到了御剑想要的反应。

"才-才没有！" 冥的语气显得极其气愤。"我可不管那些愚蠢的人们想的什么…！" 说到这儿，她似乎有些哽咽。"他们…想说什么就说什么。我才…才不介意呢。"

"冥，如果你想告诉我的话，" 御剑平静地建议道，"你…可以说。我会尽力帮助你解决问题。"

"哼，大人的事，不需要你来插嘴，" 冥两手抱胸，虽然眼睛依旧通红，情绪却似乎在调侃中开始恢复正常。"我在学校里…"

她停住了，没有说下去。

"学校发生了什么？" 御剑轻轻地问道。

冥没有立即回答。她的脸已经涨得通红，挣扎着试图控制自己的情绪，但最终她没有成功。泪水打湿了她的袖子，并在她的脸颊上流下了淡淡的泪痕。冥…哭了，而御剑却不知道自己应该说什么。

其实他也不需要说什么，因为冥自己领先开口：

"我…数学考试的成绩…"

原来如此。

"一次考试并不能反映你综合的表现，" 御剑冷静地分析者。他有些尴尬地拍了拍冥的肩膀，希望给予她一丝安慰。"我觉得你不需要懊恼。"

"怎么可能？" 冥的口气很愤怒，很失望。"我这么能不懊恼呢？！我完美的满分纪录就这么破坏了！我怎么对得起'狩魔'这个名字，这个家族？我已经…失去了叫自己'狩魔'的资格，而这一点你比谁都清楚，御剑 怜侍：失去的，就永远都回不来了！"

御剑沉默了，冥也低下了头。

"我-我失败了。" 冥的声音微微颤抖着，沉痛的，绝望的。"这样子的我，这么配做父亲的继承人？"

"冥…"

_难道你就没有父亲以外的世界吗？_

他看了看眼前这个纠结的小女孩，感到阵阵心酸。

_狩魔先生对她的影响，并不亚于父亲对我的影响。但是狩魔先生，究竟是和父亲不一样的人。冥__…_

"同学们都在笑我，" 冥小声地述说着。"我-我听到了… 他们在我背后说的话…"

_你很孤单吧，冥？你不惜一切想让自己的父亲自豪。但是这一路上，都只有你自己一个人__…_

_其实你也注意到了吧？同学冷淡的表情，周围人的排挤__…__在这之前，你一直在回避现实吧__…_

缓缓地，御剑抬起手，温和地拭去了她眼角的泪珠。

"别哭了。这件事，我不会告诉任何人的。"

冥猛地抬起了头，泪眼汪汪地看着他，似乎有些质疑，有些不可思议。御剑并没有在意她的眼神，而是继续说道：

"不要理会别人多嘴。你想当检察官，不是吗？那就朝这个目标努力吧。好好学习法律，不要受到别人的影响。"

_冥，我可怜你。我真的很想帮助你，但是__…_

他深吸了一口气，并轻轻地把她搂在了怀里。

_…__我和你一样。_

冥没有挣扎，而是紧紧地保住了他，久久没有松手。

"你真是一个傻弟弟，怜侍。"

* * *

怜侍。

已经很久没有人这么叫他了。

对御剑来说，怜侍是一个几近陌生的名字。它似乎代表着另一个人素不相识的人，一个离他很远的人。怜侍是一个拥有理想的孩子，一个崇拜父亲的少年。而他，似乎已经不配这个名字了。

"嘿，打扰了，怜侍君。"

御剑有些惊讶地抬起了头，原本正在写字的一只手立即停了下来。

"信-信乐先生？"

只见这位游手好闲的辩护律师随意地打量了一下御剑的办公室，两手漫不经心地插在口袋里。"哟，怜侍，办公室打扮的不错嘛。是不是花了很多钱啊？有空也帮我把事务所也装修一下吧！看在信先生的面上，怎么样啊？"

"呃…" 这么直接的口气，一下子就把御剑怔住了，一时间没有反应过来。"这个…"

一看御剑这副摸样，信乐笑了，并随意地耸了耸肩。"开玩笑啦，怜侍君，开玩笑。你可要学会放松哦，不要老是这么死板。" 他停下了，故作沉思。"嗯，记得你小时候似乎也是这样子，就是不和其他小朋友一起玩。信先生曾经特别担心呢，还以为你有什么毛病来着。"

"父亲… 这样子认为吗？" 御剑暗暗感到一丝不快，眉头也下意识地皱了起来。

"呜哇，怜侍君，你这表情也太恐怖了！" 信乐挥了挥手，一脸的恐惧。"大叔的话，千万不要当真啊！"

_你有完没完…_御剑感到宝贵的时间正从他的身边流逝。_看来不把这个家伙打发走就不能继续干活了。_"信乐先生，" 他用自己最耐心的口气开始：毕竟曾经是父亲的助手，怎么样也要礼貌一点儿。"请问你找我有什么事吗？"

"嗯… 说事情，也不是什么事情啦。" 信乐耸了耸肩，眼睛不住地打量四周。"我只不过想来看看你嘛！如今信先生已经去世了，照顾你的责任自然就落到我的身上喽！"

_真是那样的话，你可就晚了十几年了…_御剑叹了一口气。_看不出来的话，我已经27岁了，不需要你来照顾…_

只见信乐先生沉默良久，终于补上一句："… 顺便借几个文档回去。你这儿应该有几个狩魔曾经领过的案子吧？我想看看能不能获得许可重审案件。至少… 至少可以讨回一个公道吧。"

_果然，真正目的还是我书架上的文档啊…_御剑无奈地站了起来。_何必这么多谎言呢？_"信乐先生请便。这些档案如今对我也没有什么用了。"

"嗯，嗯，怜侍真是个好孩子啊！" 信乐似乎很得意地点了点头。"小时候也是这么听话呢！虽然总是对大叔那么冷淡，你在心底里也还是算喜欢我吧？"

_这… 需要考虑。_虽然这么想，却还是故作坚定地点了点头。

信乐先生立马露出一个灿烂的笑容，双臂张开就向御剑扑去。"太好了，怜侍！来吧，给大叔一个亲热的拥抱吧！"

"不-不用了，" 御剑倒退了三步，急忙摆了摆手。"信乐先生不是来取狩魔先生的档案吗？请-请便吧。"_不要跑题，好不好？_

"哦，对了对了，大叔一兴奋，差点给忘掉了。" 信乐一边吹着口哨，一边转向御剑的书架。"嗯… 还真是整齐啊。不愧是信先生的儿子，连摆文档的方式也都一模一样呢！"

"嗯…" 御剑瞥了一眼自己的书架。"我只是比较喜欢整洁而已。"

"唔，真是的，那大叔我是不是也要和你学学呢？" 信乐一脸坏笑地打量着一排以字母顺序排列的书。"啊，好怀念信先生训我的时光啊！"

_别说父亲，就连我也想好好教育你一下…_

"话说回来，怜侍君，"信乐突然语调一转，表情一下子严肃起来。"你, 最近还好吧？"

"我？"御剑对这个突然的问题怔住了。"我还可以。怎么了？"

"没什么，" 信乐转过身来，一只手无意识地摸了摸头上的帽子。"只不过大叔我，最近仔细调查了你这几年的成绩。四年不败的记录，还真是令人佩服呢。"

一提到这个，御剑就感到一种沉重的罪恶感。"信乐先生，" 他淡淡地吐出一句，"请不要再讽刺我了。"

"我不是这个意思，怜侍，" 信乐的眼神虽然严肃，却带着一缕惋惜。"我只是在想，如今让你沦落在狩魔之手的人，还是大叔我的错吧。"

"信乐先生," 御剑迟疑了。"你-你这是什么意思？"

信乐摇了摇头。"那一天，" 他的语气显得很沉重。"DL-6案发那一天，本应该是我陪在信先生身边的。哪知我， 为了忙其他的事情而耽误了法庭。如今都想不起来那一天，到底去干什么了。" 他苦笑着叹了一口气。"我只希望是什么重要的事吧… 不然，我是无论如何都不可能原谅自己的。"

"信乐先生，过去的都已经过去了，不要-"

"不，怜侍君。我今天来，除了来取狩魔的文档以外，还是为了向你道歉的。" 说道这儿，信乐先生缓缓地脱下了头上的帽子。他那双巧克力棕色的双瞳，坚定地望着御剑。"大叔，真的很内疚。"

"可是…"

"就连信先生去世后，我都没有抽空去拜访你。本应该是我来照顾你的，结果我… 违背自己的良心，违背了信先生，就这么走开了。或许是太年轻了吧，虽然这不是理由。"他低下了头，却没有藏住眼神中的悔恨。"结果，你被狩魔领走，拜他为师。而几年后的我，居然还有脸这么讽刺，挖苦你。其实，背叛信先生的人不是你，而是我…"

"信乐先生。"御剑开口，却不知道该怎么继续。"我… 父亲他…"

"对不起，怜侍君，" 说道这儿，信乐深深地向御剑鞠了一躬。"我让信先生失望了。请接受我的歉意。"

"信-信乐先生，不要这样。" 有些难堪的御剑急忙快步上前，把信乐扶起。" 我接受你的歉意。不要再为这件事情而纠结了。毕竟，它已经过去了，而我… 也对检察官这个职位很满意。" 他停顿了一下，低头思考片刻。"虽然和父亲的职业不同，但我还是希望以一个检察官的身份来追求一个公正的判决，以及隐藏的真相。我希望你能理解。"

信乐微微笑了笑，并点了点头。"我明白了，怜侍君。" 他的表情很慈祥，似乎有些怀念。"看着你，真像看到第二个信先生啊。"

御剑没有回答，只是默默地低下了头。_我… 像父亲吗？_童年对父亲的仰慕再一次涌上心头，以及一种解脱。_这么多年，我一直都在怀疑自己，排斥自己，但是今天，似乎终于得到了自己的肯定…_

"谢谢你。" 他的声音很安静，却很真诚，而信乐先生似乎也领会了他话后的意思，因为他笑了，一个欣慰的笑容。

"怜侍君…还真懂事呢。"

御~剑~怜~侍

"嗯，这样子就差不多了，" 半个小时后，腋下夹着三四本文档的信乐先生满意地点了点头。"抱歉啊，怜侍君，打扰了。"

"不要介意，信乐先生。" 御剑礼貌地点了点头。"能帮助您是我的荣幸。"

"对大叔还需要这么拘束吗？" 信乐打趣地扬了扬眉。"不过真的感谢你，怜侍。有了这些文档，或许就可以拯救几个无辜的魂灵，"他的表情沉重了下来。"这… 应该也算是为我自己赎罪吧。"

"… 祝你好运，" 御剑缓缓地抬起手。_虽然信乐先生你，已经没有什么罪可言了。我从来就没有对你抱有什么仇恨，而已经去世的父亲，也早已原谅你了吧…_

"你也是，" 信乐一下子握住了御剑伸出的手，深如巧克力的双瞳露出笑脸下隐藏着的稳重与成熟。

"一路走好，御剑检察官。"

* * *

"哇！真不愧是御剑检察官的说！在一天之内就赢了一个'有罪'判决的说！"

和以往一样，系锯刑警永远是御剑出庭看到的第一个人。这位忠诚的刑警一下子就挤到御剑的前面，表情永远是那么过度的兴奋。

"… 真是太佩服御剑检察官的说！一直都那么厉害的说…"

"谢谢你的夸奖，刑警，" 御剑淡淡地打断了系锯刑警滔滔不绝的赞赏声，一脸平静地向法院的大门走去。"我先失陪了。"

"咦？为什么这么快就要走了的说？" 身后立刻传来系锯刑警不可思议的叫声。还没走到几步的御剑，突然就发现自己被手下拦住了。"难道今天不庆祝吗？"

_就算庆祝，你也付不起钱吧…_心里虽然这么想，御剑却也没好意思说出来。"嗯，今天就不庆祝了。我还有一些要事要赶紧处理。庆祝的话，以后再说吧。" _真是的，如果我每次赢的时候都要庆祝，我早就和系锯刑警一样，吃方便面过日子了…_

"啊… 御剑检察官就这么打算把我扔在这儿吗？"

突然冒出的问题，让御剑迟疑了一下。"… 你说什么？"

"我是说…" 系锯有些尴尬地挠了挠脑袋。"我… 我没有车的说。"

御剑面无表情地打量了一下站在自己面前的刑警。"…然后呢？"

"然后…" 系锯刑警耷拉着脑袋，一副可怜的模样。"今-今天，我回不了家的说…"

"打个公交车不就可以了。" 御剑提议，心里禁不住涌起一种不详的预感。

"我也想的说，可-可是…" 系锯两手插在口袋里，可怜巴巴地瞥了御剑一眼。"如果今天打个公交车，这个星期就没钱吃饭了…"

_不至于吧…_御剑提醒自己以后要常常给这位刑警长一点儿工资。"那… 你难道不能走路回家吗？"

"没办法，家离得太远了的说。" 系锯刑警用凄惨的眼神看了看御剑。"所以说，御剑检查官要是今天可以的说…"

_你的意思是…？_被盯得肉麻的御剑感到心里不详的预感开始迅速膨胀。

"… 麻烦送我回家的说。"

_我-我… 不要啊…_

＂刑警，＂ 御剑一下子觉得很难受。"难道你…没有别的办法吗？"

系锯的表情显得很沮丧，也并没有直接回答御剑的问题。"啊… 就连御剑先生也…" 他的声音一下子变得很小。"算了吧，我今天，就在法庭和犯人一起睡觉的说…"

_可恶， 把话都说道这份上了…_

"…就这一次，" 御剑极不情愿地咬了咬牙。_就是我，也没有残忍到这种地步。_"但是我警告你，下不为例！" _否则下个月的工资评论我就有的说了… 虽然确实没有多少工资可言。_

无论如何，系锯原本愁眉苦脸的模样立马烟消云散。只见这位高大的刑警如同圣诞节得到礼物的孩子一样，喜笑颜开。＂哇！御剑检察官果然是个有良心的人的说！＂

_不送你回家我就没良心吗？_

＂我还没坐过御剑检察官的车的说！虽然每两个星期都会擦得干干净净的说，但最终也只能'望车兴叹'啊！＂

＂刑警，＂御剑有些不耐烦地打断了系锯的感叹，＂我现在有很多事情要做。如果你想尽快回家的话，就请不要继续磨蹭了。＂

系锯有些不好意思地挠了挠头，尴尬地'哦'了一声，却并没有停止对御剑滔滔不绝的赞美：＂... 最近一直以为御剑先生在刻意躲避我的说，对此很烦恼的说...＂

御剑暗暗叹了一口气。

＂... 但是果然不需要担心的说！＂系锯刑警信心满满地单手捶了捶自己的胸。＂我就知道，御剑检察官心里一定还有我的说！＂

听到这句话的御剑只感到一种毛骨悚然的寒气，禁不住打了一个寒颤。＂刑警，＂他急忙打断，＂以后再也不要说类似的话，懂吗？＂

＂为什么？＂系锯的表情很无辜。＂我-我又说什么对检察官先生不利的话吗？＂

_真是不一般的傻。_御剑暗自感叹道。_当初是怎么遇到他的？_

果然，以后再也不要多管闲事了。只不过是六年前为了讨回真相，没想到却被这样一个愣头愣脑的家伙给黏住了，还真是形影不离，如一条失散多年的狗一样。

不过呢，御剑摇了摇头，几年下来这位笨拙憨厚的刑警也确实立了很多功。没有他的帮忙，很多案件的结尾肯定不堪设想吧…

_尤其是那个人，似乎也因为他捡了几条命呢…_

思考之间，已经不知不觉地靠近了御剑的车。那是一辆鲜艳的红色跑车，在灯光的照耀下亮出崭新的光泽，很明显是经过百般呵护才保持着如此完美。这使已经接近的系锯刑警禁不住大声感叹道："哇，真不愧是御剑检察官的说！果然和刑警的待遇不一样的说！" 他不可思议地摇了摇头，绕着御剑的跑车不停地赞赏。"唔，这样的车，大概会值多少方便面呢？"

"应该够你吃半辈子吧，" 御剑淡淡地应了一句。"上车吧，刑警。但是不要碰车的油漆，也尽量不要把脏土带到车上，还有要系上安全带，否则你的月薪就要-"

"呜啊！我知道了！对不起，御剑检察官！" 一脸惶恐的系锯立刻乖乖地闭上嘴，小心翼翼地把车门打开。"我-我尽量不添麻烦的说！"

"真是的…" 摇了摇头，御剑无可奈何地坐上司机的位子，并发动了引擎。"我真没想到，你居然连打车的钱都没有。" _真够惨的。_

"也不是没有，" 系锯有些沮丧地耷拉着脑袋。"但是如果打车的话，就没有吃饭的钱的说… 果然，自己的努力还是不能让御剑检察官满意。"

_不要用这种可怜巴巴的眼神看着我…_微微心软的御剑只好轻叹一口气以掩饰自己心里的内疚。"既然如此，" 他用几近讽刺的口气质问："为什么还要这么跟随我呢？"

"御剑检察官是什么意思？" 系锯愣愣地瞪大了眼睛，一脸糊涂。"我-我不明白…"

"你，如果调个上司，应该也不是什么难事，" 御剑冷静地分析着，眼睛直直地盯着马路。"总会有一个愿意给你涨工资的检察官会收留你吧。你，毕竟没有待在我身边的义务。"

"御剑检察官这么说是想要开除我吗？" 表情越来越难看的系锯刑警一下子变得惊慌失措。"难-难-难道御剑先生知道上一次的咖啡是我撒的吗？"

"什么！" 御剑感到自己的手不由自主地攒住了方向盘。"那是你干的-？！不，跑题了，我没有这个意思。" _虽然咖啡的问题确实要追究一下。_"我只是想知道，这么多年来，你为什么愿意留在我的身边？我并没有给你多少待遇， 而跟着我，你，除了攻击的谣言和比其他人都少的工资，也没有得到什么，尤其是我初次出庭的那几年。" _为什么，当年那个冷酷无情，不值任何同情的我，可以赢到你的忠心？_

"这个嘛…" 系锯有些不好意思地挠了挠头。"我还从来没有想过的说。不过呢，应该是觉得御剑先生是个值得信赖的人吧。" 此时，这位心地善良的刑警露出一个憨厚的笑容。"虽然第一次见面时，感觉确实不好接近，有一种'杀人不眨眼'的那种印象-"

_唔，这么说还真有点儿受伤…_

"但即便如此，却还是看到御剑先生那么努力地去证明我的清白的说！那时候就觉得，御剑检察官真是一个好人！一个不顾自己，只为别人着想的大好人的说！"

"是吗…" 在路灯的照耀之下，御剑淡淡地笑了。"刑警，你眼光太浅了。"

"可是就连那个人，" 系锯如同小孩子般嘟哝着，"就连他，成为辩护律师，也不是因为御剑先生吗？也不是因为觉得御剑先生是个好人，所以才这么为你努力的说！" 说到这里，这个高大的刑警自豪地点了点头。"嗯，可以感觉出来的说！那个人，完全是模仿御剑检察官的说！他也是在这么承认的说！"

"你说…他？" _真可笑，这样子的念头，果然只有系锯刑警能想的出来。_"他，是个远比我值得尊重的男人。"

"是吗？" 系锯有些迷惑地眨了眨眼睛。"可是，有的时候，看到他对委托人的信任，真的有点儿像御剑检察官对我们的信任的说。" 他沉默片刻，继续道："辩护律师和检事都是需要信任的说，不是吗的说?"

_真是意外，居然有这么深奥的理解。_御剑禁不住感慨。_真是低估他了。_

"啊啊，我们已经到了的说！" 刑警突然喊道，表情如同圣诞节收到礼物的孩子。"果然还是有车方便的说！这么快就可以回家了的说！"

"不用客气，" 御剑微微点了点头，平静地刹住车。"早点休息，刑警。明天还有更多的工作需要你完成。"

"知道了的说！" 系锯刑警激动地敬了个礼。"明天再见，御剑检察官！"

望着刑警慢慢远去的身影，御剑突然感到一种奇怪的愧疚。"系锯刑警，" 他张口喊了一声，自己也不太确定为什么会这么喊出来。

系锯停了下来。"有什么事吗，御剑检查官？" 他有些疑惑地问道。

御剑沉默了一会儿，良久，从口袋里掏出自己的钱包，并缓缓地取出几个钞票。"这个，" 他有些尴尬地停顿了一下，"这个给你。"

"诶？" 一下子傻了眼的系锯根本就没有反应过来。"御-御剑检察官，你这是-！"

"拿去，别再说了，" 御剑淡淡地抛下这一句，有点儿不敢直视刑警的眼睛。"这些钱应该够你用一段时间吧。以后你的工资，我回和上级讨论一下，看看能不能给你涨一些。"

此时的系锯已经热泪盈眶了。"御-御剑检察官…" 他呜咽着，用肮脏的外套袖子狠狠地抹了抹自己的鼻子。"我-我…！我谢谢你的说！以后，以后…我一定会更加努力，不让御剑先生失望的说！"

"嗯，" 有些不知所措的御剑只好顺势点了点头。_只不过是几百块钱而已，_他暗自纳闷，_真是可怜。_"现在这些就免了。我要赶快回家，你也回去吧，刑警。明天，还有很多重要的工作。我希望你会以最佳状态完成他们。"

"是-是！" 系锯拼命地点了点头，原来微驼的背一下子就直了起来。"我不会辜负御剑先生的说！" 而直到御剑把车开走，他还坚定地站在原地，目送着红色的跑车在宁静的夜晚消失。

_果然，是个忠实，值得信任的人。_临走时的御剑这么想着。_这几年来，他从来没有放弃过我。_

就和那个男人一样。

* * *

从御剑抽屉中翻出来的众多邮件之一：

_御__剑__，__你__最近__还__好__吗__？_

_对__不起，__上个星期没能__给你__写信。学校__组织__了一次野__营__活__动__，我也就跟着几个同学一起__凑热闹__去了。__这__里附__带__几__张__照片，都是外出__时__拍的。__啊__，野__营__也真是辛苦__啊__！走__错__路了__还__不__说__，背包也重得要命，足足__60kg__啊__！可把我累死了。辛__亏你__没有参加，御__剑__。我__们__几个有花粉症的同学__晚__上在__帐__篷里睡__觉连__气都喘不__过__来，不停地打__喷__嚏，用光了好几盒子__纸__。要是__你__在的__话__，肯定受不了，况且__还__有失__张这__个家__伙__，__晚__上睡__觉__一翻身__还踢__了我一脚。真倒__霉__。__'__事情的背后，果然__还__是失__张__'__，__记__得我__们__小学曾__经这么说过吗__？__虽__然__现__在是中学，可失__张还__是失__张__，__这__就是所__谓__的江山易改，本性__难__移__吧__！_

_想起来，一个__帐__篷是可以睡三个人的。要是__你__也在，也__许__情况__还__会好一些儿。_

_你__在美国__过__的怎__么样__？那里到底是什__么样__子__啊__？肯定很繁__华吧__！我__爸说__，果然__还__是御__剑厉__害，能那__么__早就出国。__你这__家__伙__，走也不__说__一声，等__你__回来的__时__候，一定要__赔__我和失__张__一__顿饭__！_

_哈哈，不，__开__个玩笑。__买__个礼物送我__们__就可以了。__啊__，__说__到礼物，__你__收到我__圣诞节__寄__给你__的那本__书__了__吗__？叫什__么__'__法律大全'之__类__的。那其__实__是我__妈给__我推荐的，__说你聪__明，好学，肯定更喜__欢读书__。__你__不是想当__辩护__律__师吗__？那本__书__希望能__对你__有用。挺厚的，寄出去也挺__贵__的，__你__要好好__读__哦！到__时__候我要是惹上麻__烦__了，我__还__要指望__你__把我就出来__呢__！_

_不__过说实话__，我本来是想送__你__一个玩具模型，听失__张说__是一个__现__在比__较__有名的__东__西。好像叫…__ '__大将__军__'__？忘了。反正最近比__较__火，不知道美国有没有。本来想__给你买__的，但是后来又__觉__得__你__肯定不会喜__欢这种东__西，就算了。当__时__好像是想__给你__寄一点儿日本的特__产__嘛…_

_说__道特__产__，御__剑__在美国待了__这么__久，__应该__也去了很多地方__吧__! __要__给__我__们__照几__张__照片哦！如果御__剑__也能__给__我__们买__一些美国的__东__西就更好了，等__你__回来的__时__候可要__带给__我__们__，__让__我__们__打__开__眼界哦！在__这__里大家都很想__你__，都向__你问__好，__毕__竟快__7__年了，御__剑__也一定__长变__了哦！大概比__我高__吧__，我__现__在在班上__还__是偏__矮__的，受不了。_

_还__有，__嗯__，有点儿不太想__问__，不__过__御__剑__以后会回来__吧__？我很想再__见你__一面，我__总觉__得似乎__还__欠__你__什__么__。__你__那一次__帮__我的忙我真的永__远__都不会忘__记__。__谢谢你__，御__剑__。我以后一定会回__报__的！好人，__总__会得好__报__的，__对吧__？_

_其__实呢__，__虽__然__现__在__说__有点儿早，不__过__我已__经__16__岁__了，也__开__始考__虑__以后的事情。我在想，其__实__律__师__也是一个不__错__的工作__呢__。有的__时__候心血来潮，想起__你__曾__经对__我__说过__的那些__话__，真的也想__试__一__试呢__，__虽__然不知道自己是不是__这块__料。但是御__剑__肯定是在向__这__个方向努力__吧__？也__许这样__子下去，我__们还__能在法庭上__碰__面也__说__不定哦！_

_不__过说__真的，很希望有一天，我__们__会再一次__见__面。我想__你__，御__剑__。__你__想我__吗__？_

_等待__你__的朋友，_

_成__步__堂_

* * *

从御剑垃圾桶里掉出来的一张废纸：

_想_

* * *

八年后，他们果然又见面了。天才检察官御剑 怜侍和新手辩护律师成步堂 龙一的对决，在9月7号那一天，拉开序幕。

12月26号，成步堂拿着御剑的辩护委托书，微笑着告诉他：

"我相信你，御剑。你相信过我，这一次该我了。"

御剑的声音有些颤抖。"就因为那件小事吗？"

成步堂点头。"就因为那件小事。"

12月28号，御剑 怜侍无罪释放。


End file.
